The present invention relates to a novel and useful leveling device and more specifically to a leveling device which is primarily constructed for the purpose of constructing walls.
The device has three glass level components that provide the user with not only side to side leveling of the wall, but also a front to back leveling. Two of the glass level components are provided for the front to back leveling function and are located such that if one cannot read one of the glass level components, then the other is visible to the user.
Levels are common in construction in order to make sure that the construction project is horizontally disposed and is maintained level as the construction proceeds. The most common form of level is that which is straight, relatively narrow, and elongated and is constructed of typically wood, aluminum, or plastic.
One such level known in the prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,529 that issued to Chamberlin, on Sep. 1, 1964 in which there is disclosed a house trailer leveling indicator that attaches to trailer houses so that they can be jacked up and leveled.
Another level can be found in Design Pat. No. 343,131 issued Jan. 11, 1994 to James Self that is described as a universally directional level for installing cement blocks. This level is in the form of a cross and has a centrally located glass level component.
Illuminated levels are currently popular and can be found in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,665, that issued Jun. 15, 2004 to Samp describes an illuminated spirit level that can be used in airplanes in the event that the electricity goes out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,075 that issued to MacDernott discloses a level that is illuminated at both ends and U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,232 that issued to Whiteford discloses an illuminated level in which each bubble vial is illuminated by an individual light emitting diode energized from a battery supported within the body of the level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,978 that issued to Crowe discloses a level that has a dual battery configuration that illuminated the bubble tubes.
There is shown a level having a notch in the base element and two glass levels in MIGHTY-TEE-RETAINING-WALL-LEVEL-PLASTIC publication from the internet dated Apr. 13, 2007.
None of the devices of the prior art have the advantages of the device of this invention.